


Tactility

by borrowedphrases



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance isn't too fond of Hunk being close with others. Hunk didn't even realize they were dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactility

**Author's Note:**

> For Hanceome Week Day 2 - Familiarity

Hunk has never really considered physical affection for his friends to be weird or out of the ordinary. Tight hugs that last longer than a few seconds, shoulder clasps for support or encouragement, leaning against a friend while watching a movie or enjoying a meal together, quick kisses pressed to cheeks in greeting or parting. If someone told them they minded the contact, he'd respect their wishes of course - Pidge isn't as comfortable with it as others, and so Hunk tries to restrain the urge to hug her most of the time - but if it were just up to him, he'd be in physical contact with his friends and found family as often as possible.

So when Lance started returning the affection - not just allowing Hunk touch, but touching in return - Hunk didn't think much about it, was just delighted at the contact. Touch is very important to him, and seeing that Lance is willing to receive _and_ return, well, that just made Hunk happy. 

Sometimes it was as simple as Lance leaning against his side when they were re-hydrating after training, or Lance resting his head in his lap while they were watching a movie. Sometimes Lance's thigh would press against his under the table during meals, or Lance would grip is arm as he laughed at something funny he had said. Sometimes Lance would wander over, eyes shimmering slightly, and just lean his forehead against his shoulder, and Hunk would put his arm around Lance and rub his back until the homesickness dulled to an ache and not an open gushing wound. It made Hunk feel appreciated and needed, and it also made him feel useful, like he was more than just a nerd with a sense of humor.

Keith wasn't as physically responsive as Lance, it wasn't that he hated it, or was uncomfortable with it like Pidge, it was more that he'd never been much exposed to it before. Not outside his relationship with Shiro, not in a platonic way. Keith didn't have a family to teach him physical affection growing up, and Hunk had a feeling he hadn't really had any actual friends back when he was a cadet. Gradually though, Keith started responding more to Hunk's affection, returning his hugs, leaning into his side when Hunk threw an arm around his shoulders. Hunk considered Keith a friend, part of his found family, and it made him happy that Keith was feeling more comfortable with touch as they grew closer. 

"Here's the information you wanted from Pidge." Keith holds a little datapad to Hunk, who wipes his oil-stained hands on a rag before standing up from working on repairs to one of the pods. He takes the delicate instrument and scans the information on the screen, then breaks into a wide grin.

"This is perfect!" Hunk throws an arm around Keith's shoulders, ignoring the little 'oof' sound he makes, and reaches up to ruffle his hair affectionately. "Thanks for playing runner for me, man. I know you've probably got stuff you'd rather be doing right now."

Keith smilies gently, ducking his head down a bit as Hunk messes up his hair. He gives Hunk's side a little fond shove. "Well I _do_ have a date with the Gladiator. You need anything else before I hit the training deck?"

"Nah, I should be good, I was thinking about wrapping things up here pretty soon anyway. You go have fun exhausting yourself." Hunk tugs Keith in a bit closer, smacking a kiss to his cheek before releasing him.

Keith squirms a little, but smiles, then waves over his shoulder to Hunk as he heads out of the room. Hunk turns back to his task, setting the datapad down on his little work table and starting to gather up his tools and put them away.

"You and Keith seem to be getting pretty _friendly_."

Hunk nearly jumps right out of his own skin as a voice speaks close to his elbow, banging his knee on the edge of the table and cursing sharply. He grabs his kneecap and starts hopping on the opposite foot, eyes shut tight as he draws in hissing breaths through his teeth.

"Damn it, Lance." Hunk casts a glare at his friend when the pain finally starts to fade a little. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." Lance mumbles, turning to lean back against the worktable, arms crossed over his chest. "So you and Keith..."

Hunk carefully sets the last of his tools back in their box, closing it and flipping the latches into place. He grabs his rag again, still trying to get the oil off his fingers. "What about me and Keith?"

Lance shrugs vaguely, and Hunk wonders what exactly is so interesting about the floor that he seems to want to not look at anything else. He's got a deep frown on his face, the kind that makes his eyebrow push forward and wrinkle toward the space between his eyes. It'd be cute, if Hunk wasn't concerned about exactly what's bother him right now. He reaches over with the cleaner of his hands, and tries to grip Lance's shoulder, but Lance just shrugs him off, and that makes _Hunk_ frown.

"Lance, I can't actually read your mind." Hunk crosses his arms over his chest, and tilts his head and he tries to meet Lance's gaze. "So you're going to have to talk and tell me what's bothering you."

"You and Keith just seem... really close. Lately." Lance still won't meet his eyes, but at least he's talking.

Hunk gives a little shrug. "We're friends."

Lance rolls his eyes and gives a heavy sigh. "Yeah I _know_ that. That's not what I mean. I... you guys are acting like- like you and _I_ do. Recently. And that's. I don't know how I feel about that. Not good. I feel not good about it."

Hunk blinks for a moment at Lance, somehow even more confused now after his attempt at an explanation. "You're not my only friend, you know."

"We're not just friends!" Lance raises his voice as he _finally_ looks at Hunk, he throws his arms up in a broad gesture in the air as he turns to face Hunk properly, and there's so much _upset_ on his face. "I know we never talk about it, it's just sort of a _thing_ between us, but we're not just friends. We're a lot more than friends, and I thought that was... that _that_ was just for you and me. But if you want that with Keith now I don't know if I'm okay with sharing? I guess?"

Slowly, Hunk's able to process exactly what Lance is trying to babble out, and as he does he feels the back of his neck grow warmer, feels his ears follow shortly after his neck. He lifts his hand and rubs awkwardly at his neck. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes!" Lance shouts, like this is a fact that should have been obvious from the start of their conversation.

"Lance," Hunk blinks very slowly at his friend, trying to speak very clearly, in case _he's_ actually the one that's confused. "We're not dating."

"Not _officially_ , no. But I thought we were as good as." Lance has his arms crossed over his chest again, but he hasn't looked away from Hunk, and his face is just so _earnest_ and frustrated and Hunk is startled and embarrassed and baffled.

Hunk is pretty sure his face is going to catch fire with how hot its gone, and he tries to tell himself that maybe there's something wrong with the environmental settings in the room, but he know that's complete quiznack. "I didn't know you thought about me that way."

Lance blinks so rapidly at him Hunk is pretty sure his eyelids are going to detach from his head and fly up toward the ceiling. " _How_?"

"I don't know." Hunk mutters, picking at the nails of one hand with the nails of the other. "I thought you were just being friendly, like I am with you, like I am with Keith. I didn't... Do you _want_ to date me?"

"I thought we already _were_." Now it's Lance's turn to blush, and it's a little more noticeable on his complexion than it is Hunk's, a darkening all along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "Do you want to date _me_?"

"I..." Hunk fumbles. He can't say that he's never thought about it. Has quite a few times, in fact. But Lance is his best friend, and it's always a bad idea to think like that about your best friend, it gets in the way of growing your friendship, right? Better to keep things uncomplicated. But now Lance is asking him out, more or less, and so things have suddenly gotten _very_ complicated.

But do they have to be complicated? Lance has been so casual about his feelings that he thought they were already returned, enough to get jealous about Hunk being close with Keith _and_ confront him about it.

Maybe it wasn't all that complicated after all.

Hunk steps closer to Lance, reaching for his hand. Lance's narrow fingers entwine with Hunk's thick ones, and Lance doesn't even seem to mind the traces of oil still clinging to Hunk's skin. They're both still warm in the face, Hunk can feel it when Lance leans in and rubs his nose against his. 

Lance gives Hunk's hand a little squeeze, his voice just barely louder than a whisper. "Can I kiss you?"

"If I say yes, will you still get mad at me when I'm close with Keith?" Hunk meets Lance's gaze, his voice not much louder than Lance's, but deeply serious. "I need to be close with my friends."

"No kissing him." Lance's lips twitch into a hesitant little smile. "If we're dating I need something that's just mine from you."

Hunk smiles, and nods, and a second later Lance's lips are against his own. His are so smooth against Hunk's slightly chapped onces, obvious care paid to them, just like his skin is always fresh and clear, and his hair is always soft and clean. Hunk's not filthy or anything, but he doesn't fuss about his appearance near as much as Lance seems to. But, with lips this soft against his own, Hunk isn't about to judge nor complain.

Lance gives Hunk's hand another squeeze, his other hand coming up to cup Hunk's cheek. Hunk can feel Lance's fingertips catch slightly against his afternoon stubble, and he hopes that's not an unpleasant sensation for him. That hand shifts a moment later, sliding into Hunk's hair, and that prompts a little gasp from Hunk, his lips parting.

Lance takes that as an invitation, moving a half step closer and deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding into Hunk's mouth with more care and hesitance than Hunk thought Lance was even capable of. Hunk rests his free hand on Lance's hip, more to steady himself than anything else, and sways a little from the kiss as it continues for a moment or two longer, then finally ends just as gently as it began.

"Wow." Hunk says, blinking and trying to bring his vision back into focus.

"Hey, I was gonna say that." Lance pouts at him, but it's playful, not like the scowl he had on when he first came in. 

Hunk rolls his eyes and shoves Lance away, not quite far enough to bump him into the work bench. "Oh, get out of here you idiot, I've got to finish getting cleaned up before dinner."

Lance laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. "Alright, buddy, I'll give you your space."

Just as Lance is about to head out of the hanger, he turns, leaning against the door frame and calling back to Hunk. "Movie and snacks in the rec room tonight like always?"

"Of course." Hunk flashes Lance a smile. 

"Sweet. Love you!" Lance presses two fingers to his lips, makes a horrific smacking sound, and blows a kiss in Hunk's direction.

Hunk can't stop smiling as he tries to wipe his hands off one more times, then heads off for the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
